Blood and Roses
by RavenRose7
Summary: My first vampire/romance ever! Ummm I hope you like! I suck aT summeries!


Blood and Love

The Before┘

Michael looked around and closed his ruby red eyes. Next to him laid another victim,  
this time an elder woman. He cursed himself heavily and wiped the blood away, then started burying the woman like he did with all his victims. When bloodlust took him over, he couldn▓t stop and it always ended with an innocent▓s death.  
Finally finishing burying the women, he threw the shovel to the ground and jumped into a tree, sitting intently. Michael▓s fangs receded and he sighed looking down at the ground below him. He was remembering the day he had been bitten, damn the vamp that did it.

"Don▓t worry, once I do this you won▓t die." She had told him, and now he would have gladly accepted the death that was supposed to take him.  
"I can save you, make you have wonderful powers."

Those powers had killed too many he knew, and too many he had loved.

Kila┘my heart┘gone...along with my heart.

He viscously ground his teeth together when he started to think of her. He had been going to ask her, that beautiful girl to wed him, when the very first bloodlust had hit him. Even hearing her scream hadn▓t stopped him, he couldn▓t by then, no way to stop it from happening. Then she had lain limply in his arms, her blood on his mouth as he had cried against her. 

⌠Damn you Lessti!■ He yelled, falling to the ground and landing with a thud on his feet. His eyes cleared and he started running, knowing if he didn▓t the pain would catch him.

A mile away Chloe sat in her cabin that she had been forced up to so she could relax. Her parents said it would help her and she had only cursed them, getting little joy out of their reassuring smiled.  
She thumped down her bag onto the old bed and sighed, walking out to look at the view. She was a city girl and didn▓t belong up in the Irish woods. Sighing, she looked at the near-by river and scowled. Knowing her she▓d probably drown in it at some point. Alone in a cabin, for a couple weeks was not her idea of fun and she would defiantly make sure her parents knew that. She continued to watch the river and thought about the solitude that was supposed to come. There would be no solitude.

The meetings in the night┘..

That night Chloe tossed and turned in her bed, unable to easily sleep in a new place. Opening her eyes once again she suddenly heard the faint thumping of rapid footsteps and sat straight up in the bed. Quickly standing, she walked to the door and slowly opened it, walking out and her silver night gown glistened in the moonlight. She listened intently, still hearing the footsteps and realizing they were getting closer. Reaching inside, Chloe grabbed a candle and quickly lit it.

⌠Hello?■ She asked, her voice lost in the extreme silent ness of the night.

The footsteps were louder now and she was beginning to be a bit scared.

⌠H-hello?..■ She called out again, her voice shaky and fear edging it.

Suddenly it sounded like the footsteps were right next to her and a shadow caught her eye, as the candle went out. She shrieked loudly and felt a clawed hand wrap around her arm, and a voice breath in her ear.

⌠Do not scream..they will find us┘■ It said and the breath was cold against her neck. The thing pulled her beside the house and pushed her against it. Chloe tried to scream out for help but suddenly felt his lips on hers. She melted against him, surrendering almost immediately even though she had no clue what or who he was, all she knew was that something about that kiss made desire run through her blood. The kiss continued as Chloe heard a group of footsteps run past, followed by barking dogs and men shouting but it was all a fuzz to her mind. She by then had wrapped her arms around his neck and was kissing him back. When the footsteps faded, he pulled away and she opened her eyes, finding herself staring into slightly red ones.

⌠Who┘who are you?■ She exclaimed breathlessly.

⌠Michael Remora┘■ He said back and his voice was deep and alluring, but he didn▓t pull away from her yet and found himself interested with how small of a frame she had.

Chloe realized that somehow her arms had wound around his neck and his hands were on her thighs, touching the edges of her nightgown.

⌠Could you please┘?■ She pushed his hands away as her famous Irish anger came into play. ⌠Back away┘I▓m Chloe...■ She said in response to his name being given. 

⌠Are you scared of me Chloe?■ Michael asked, smirking and touching her face in a way that made the desire come back full force.

⌠Of c-course not┘■ She stuttered out and found herself barley being able to resist kissing him again.

Michael raised an eyebrow and shrugged. ⌠Thank you for helping me hide┘■ He said and turned to leave.

⌠W-wait a minute,...why were they chasing you?!■ Chloe practically yelled, her anger still fresh, and suddenly she felt his hand on her mouth again, pushing her against the wall.

⌠If they find us, you will be the one who is caught.■ He hissed in her ear and waited to see if the hunters had heard her. ⌠You▓re lucky. Let▓s just say that those people are prejudice against...my kind.■ He replied, answering her previous question.

⌠Now if you don▓t mind Chloe..■ He said, drawing her name out as he traced her jaw bone. ⌠I am going┘■ He finished and turned, walking around the corner of the house, vanishing and leaving Chloe angry and breathless.

(OKAY SO HERE IT IS! My very first Vampire/Romance story! Hope you liked) it!!! 


End file.
